<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Republic High's Hallow Gala by IG_KorrasamiShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071782">Republic High's Hallow Gala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper'>IG_KorrasamiShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 In Hallow Spirits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween season, Korra and Asami click, School Dances (I've never been), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, They're also dweebs, and yes i'm a 90s baby so i like my og cartoons LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Republic High’s annual Hallow Gala and Asami is trying to get away from some boys. She happens to run into this girl who’s dressed up as her own costume’s counterpart and they click. She-Ra References.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 In Hallow Spirits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Republic High's Hallow Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: s-s-sorryyyy! I’ve been low key stumped with some of the requests because idk how to plot 😩 😩 😩 </p><p>With that said, i’ve never been to a school dance so idk 😭 hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Oh, and there’s catradora reference and also no, I have not seen She-Ra. I got it as a costume recommendation on my insta and thought it’d be cute. Soooo, enjoy them being dweebs~</p><p>2020 In Hallow Spirits Series #4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bo have you seen my sword?” Korra asks while rummaging through some things.</p><p>“Sword?” Her friend cocks an eyebrow, “Weren't we not allowed to bring weapons? Coach Beifong said she’d kill us if we brought some.”</p><p>She scoffed, “How am I supposed to be She Ra if I can't carry around my sword!”</p><p>“Just be Adora then.”</p><p>Korra made the most dramatic face ever, “H-How could you say that!”</p><p>Bolin shrugged, “You should've chosen something more basic.”</p><p>“Says the one going as Nuktuk. Again.”</p><p>“Hey! He’s a classic!”</p><p>“A classic that no one watches anymore! It’s all about the new stuff Bo! You ain’t gonna get anyone with that costume! Besides, is Beifong even gonna let you in with your lack of clothes?”</p><p>“Hey yes I will and don't worry about that! I have this cool coat in the car!”</p><p>Korra cocked an eyebrow, “Mmhhhmmmmm, sure.” Tossing some items left and right, she finally gives up and drops the box in her hand. “Bah fuck it!” She ran back inside to her closet and started stripping out of her white combat attire.</p><p>Bolin was out the door when he turned back to see no one. “Korra? What are you doing? We have to leave like,” he takes a peak at the clock on the wall, “like now now.” </p><p>“One sec!” Korra hopped out of her pants before briskly siding on a red dress. Some grunts later, she was nicely fitted in a two toned red dress. “Okay, looks good. Thank the spirits my hair is long enough for this.” </p><p>“Korra! Come on, Mako’s waiting!” He calls out again.</p><p>“Coming coming!” Quickly snatching a hair tie off the counter, she runs for the door while tying her hair up into a high ponytail. She slams the door shut before quickly sliding into the back seat of Mako’s car. The brothers both looked at her funny.</p><p>“You’re wearing a… dress?”</p><p>“It’s a costume party Korra… not the ball.”</p><p>“Hey excuse you, it is a costume! It’s Adora’s dress from when she went to prom!”</p><p>Mako blinked while looking not impressed. “Okay…”</p><p>“Hey shut it Mako! I don't want Mister Vampire telling me that! You're the most basic of us all!”</p><p>“Whoa hey now, no thrashing in my car! I just got it cleaned and fixed!”</p><p>“Oh so now you care about me thrashing about! It’s all cause you’re dating that one chick!”</p><p>“Hey, Gigi isn't just some chick!”</p><p>“Says the most famous playboy of our school! I pity that poor girl.”</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean!”</p><p>Bolin coughed, “Well she is your ex bro…”</p><p>“Hey you're supposed to be on my side!”</p><p>“Sorry,” his little brother raises his hand for a fist bump which Korra returns. “I'm with Korra on this one. You're not exactly the best boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yes I am!”</p><p>“How many girlfriends have you had this month…”</p><p>“Two…” both Korra and Bolin look at each other with <em> that </em> look before eyeing Mako. His eyebrow twitches before he gruffs. “Hey stop looking at me like that! Ugh, come on buckle up we're late.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Asami? What the heck are you dressed up as? You’re wearing a maroon blazer and red dress shirt? More like, why is your bow tie not tied?” Her best friend Opal asks.</p><p>Letting out a huff, Asami says “I’m dressed up as Catra from the time she went to the prom from She Ra obviously. Come on, it’s been super popular on Netflix, how do you not know?”</p><p>“Obviously because no one dresses up as a cartoon character to a hallow school dance. You look like you're about to go on a date!” Her friend zooms in close and wiggles her eyebrows, “As the top of course.”</p><p>“Opallll…” Asami groans before facepalming herself, “It’s not my fault our entire school is basic. You all dress up as boring costumes. It’s always the same old same old vampires and werewolves. Where's the fun in that. More like… what's this,” she waves her hand up and down at Opal, “what are you even?”</p><p>Opal scoffed in offense, “Obviously Ginger from Nuktuk!”</p><p>Asami gave her a deadpanned look. “What even… and you're calling <em> my </em> costume weird. Can you even get in the gymnasium with…” she eyes her clothes up and down, “You're lack of clothes.”</p><p>“Hey I have a nice fur coat thank you very much!”</p><p>With a smile she shakes her head, “Whatever you dweeb. Come on, let’s hurry. We're gonna be late to the dance.”</p><p>Opal happily hoops into her friend’s car, “Man have I told you how much I love your ride?”</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes, “Almost every time I chauffeur you around.”</p><p>Her friend gasps sarcastically, “No wayyy! Me? Of all people? Asking you for free rides? What ever are you suggesting Miss Sato!”</p><p>This time Asami chuckled, “Just remember to save me some fire flakes the next time we go to the movers.”</p><p>“Of course my dear! Anything else?”</p><p>She hummed in thought before saying, “That’ll have to depend on what's available at the slushie machine.”</p><p>Opal winks, “Anything for you my love~”</p><p>Asami shakes her head with an amused smile, “Let’s hurry on to the dance. We don't wanna be late.”</p><p>…</p><p>The music was booming at a moderate level and the lights were flashing around. In fact, the room was kind of well lit? The decorations were what you’d expect from a high school hallow dance. Of course, everyone was in their own separate friend groups while some brave souls were dancing on the dance floor. But of course once again, as you'd expect, there were also some people huddled together by the snack and drink bars. Now, those spots were the most lit. Free food was always the best even though you technically paid for it with your ticket.</p><p>“You know!” Korra screams at the brothers, “The music really sucks, I swear if they play thriller I’m gonna—”</p><p>“It’s close to midnight~ </p><p>And something evil’s lurking in the dark…”</p><p>She groaned. “Of course, why wouldn't they?”</p><p>“Hey it’s a classic Kor!”</p><p>Mako shrugged, “At least it's from the king, not some bootlegged cover.”</p><p>“True but stilllll it’s so chees—”</p><p>“Thrillerrrr, thrillerrrr!” A good amount of students sing in unison.</p><p>“—sey.. come on, of all the things you can do, you sing to thriller!”</p><p>“Oh come Kor!” Bolin nudges her arm, “just relaxxx, eat some food and chill! Honestly that's why we go to these parties in the first place.”</p><p>“But I don't wanna mingle that much though! I’m honestly here just cause everyone else is!”</p><p>“Don’t snack that! Just think about the foodddd. I heard from a certain source that they have cheesy bites and I know you <em> love </em>your cheesy bites! I saw a bunch at the snack tables so you should snag some while they're still there!”</p><p>Korra eyes Bolin before grinning, “Wanna have a contest?”</p><p>Bolin grins back, “Thought you’d never ask! Come on! Let's go!”</p><p>While the two ran off to the snack bar, Mako was left alone. He sighs before rubbing his face, “Oh brother… wonder where Gigi is…”</p><p>…</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Let’s get this party started!!! Wooohhh!”</p><p>With a sigh, Asami chugged the rest of her juice. She practically slammed down the solo cup onto the table before watching Opal scream happily as she mingled with the crowd. From what she saw, a dance off had started apprentally. </p><p>“I forget why I come to these parties again…”</p><p>Her brow goes up when she sees a kid eat shit after a failing to do a dance move. He looked like a one legged chicken trying to fly or make a leap of fate. Snorting slightly, she smiles.</p><p>“Right, that's why.”</p><p>Grabbing another drink, she makes her way over to the snack bar. However, when she was just a few feet away, she stopped in place when she somehow heard Opal scream something. Although, she couldn't hear exactly what her friend was saying though.</p><p>“Geez… what is this girl getting into?”</p><p>Just as Asami turns to take a step, she immediately finds herself in a very peculiar situation. She froze in place, not knowing what to do and was borderlining being repulsed by this sudden action. No, strike that. She was most definitely repulsed that she almost whipped out some self defense.</p><p>Some guy started twerking in front of her.</p><p>Asami didn't even know where to start. The fact that it was a guy twerking, not like anything was wrong with that of course, but just in <em> front </em> of her face of all places? It was just… nicely put, an eyesore. He looked like he was enjoying himself but no way in hell was Asami Sato the slightest bit amused. Letting out a sigh, she quietly laughs to herself before deadpanning and speed walking away.</p><p>“What a perfect way to start my night…”</p><p>When she makes it the snack bar, the first thing she looks for are the cheesy bites. She even pulled in a special favor, thanks to her dad, and had them prepare double of what they were initially going to make. Everyone knows those are the best after all. You can't have a party without them. Her eyes scan the table and by the time she makes it to the end, she frowns.</p><p>“You're kidding? They’re out already? How even… I had dad tell them to…”</p><p>“Did you see that! I can't believe it! I can't believe Korra and Bolin downed all those cheesy bites! That was such an awesome food battle!”</p><p><em> What? </em> Turning around, Asami focused on their conversation. She grabbed a sad plain cracker to munch on and no she wasn't eavesdropping. They just happened to be talking within her bubble… (yes she was totally eavesdropping).</p><p>“I can't believe Bolin lost!! How could he fail me!”</p><p>Her friend laughs, “I knew Korra was gonna win! She had me worried when she choked but she totally made an amazing come back!”</p><p>“I have to admit, that was pretty cool. But all that aside, Korra looked amazing in that red dress! I wonder what she was dressed up as?”</p><p>“I know I wonder too but she looked pretty hot, not gonna lie.”</p><p>“Ugh, how come all the good looking people at our school are so impossible to talk to!”</p><p>“Hey, I heard she’s pretty friendly though. Sure, she’s the ace of the soccer club but she’s more approachable than Kuvira.” She shivers at the thought, “I heard she snapped and threw a ball at someone who tried to ask for her number!”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Yeah! She totally did and apparently that guy went to the infirmary with a broken nose.”</p><p>They both winced.</p><p>“Remind me not to talk in front of her again.”</p><p>“Deal…”</p><p>Asami hums before biting another cracker. <em> Hmm… Korra from the soccer club huh? </em></p><p>…</p><p>“For the last time, I'm not gonna dance! You know I suck at that! I have two left feet on the dance floor for spirits sake!”</p><p>“Oh come on you're not that bad!”</p><p>Korra gave Bolin the <em> ‘really’ </em> look, “I totally tripped over my own foot before colliding with Mako and then tumbled over to that food table <em> which </em> then knocked over the vase stand thing which <em> then </em> knocked over the chair that smacked an old lady!”</p><p>Bolin finches, “Oof… right… that happened.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know. I. Am. A. Disaster! I don't wanna be on the school paper’s highlight! Dancing is the last thing I'm gonna do!”</p><p>“True true… well in that case, I'll see yah later!”</p><p>“Wait what—”</p><p>“I'm gonna dance!” Bolin started rushing into the crowd.</p><p>“What! Bo! Y-You traitor! Don't leave me alone!”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>Suddenly finding herself abandoned, Korra sighed. “What am I supposed to do now…”</p><p>Before she could ponder on her thoughts and solitude for long, one of her schoolmates interrupts her. “H-Hey Korra!”</p><p>Korra raised a brow. <em> Who? </em> </p><p>“U-Umm… I-I’m a big fan of yours and I-I was wonder if y-you would um… uh… d-dance with m-me?”</p><p>Her lips immediately formed an “o” shape. “Oh… um… sorry but a…” she rubs her neck, “I don't dance.”</p><p>“Oh! I-I see, i-in that case y-you wanna… um chat for a bit?” She started twiddling her fingers together.</p><p>Korra gulps. <em> She’s hitting on me right? </em>“Uh, thanks for the offer but I just remember I’d say hi to someone!”</p><p>“Oh! O-Okay then. W-When you're free, feel free to find me!”</p><p>With a forced smile, Korra slowly stepped to the right before bolting off. She started mumbling to herself, “Oh geez… that was… awkward.” She went to grab another drink and once her cup was half way full, someone else interrupted her. </p><p>“Hey Korra!”</p><p><em> Ughhh, not again. </em> She turns to see a member from the boy’s soccer club. “Hey Tahno, fancy seeing you here…”</p><p>Tahno flicks his hair back, “You're looking pretty good tonight Seaton. You're the perfect match for me!”</p><p>Korra raised her brow again as she eyed Tahno’s Count Dracula costume. So unoriginal. <em> Sure pretty boy, there's only one costume that would match with me and it's not you. </em> “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, I just thought it'd be nice we danced seeing you're alone and all. It'd be sad if you go to a dance and don't dance.”</p><p>“Reallllyyy?” Korra accidentally says that out loud while failing to suppress her annoyed face. “Thanks but no thanks,” she waves her hand dismissively, “I gotta go so I’ll catch ya later.”</p><p>“Wait Korra!”</p><p><em> Thank the spirits I'm wearing flats… </em> Weaving past her classmates, she somehow ends up in the middle of the dance floor. <em> Shit— I didn't mean to— </em></p><p>All the lights suddenly turned off and a few spotlights turned on here and there. The music changed from cheesy and overplayed hallow music to a slow and ballroom dance like song. As fate would have it, Korra was caught up awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone around her, mostly couples, started dancing leaving her with no room to escape. Meaning… she was that <em> one </em>awkward loner.</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Thanks but I'll pass.”</p><p>“What? Wait but Asami—”</p><p>With a sigh, Asami stormed off into the crowd. He had to be like the fifteenth person asking her hand to dance and frankly it was annoying. You’d think wearing a blazer would scare off most guys but nope. Guess being one of the most popular girls at school didn't help. She also overheard some of the guys earlier betting who could dance with her first so there was also that. Frankly, the boys at her school were annoying and that was an understatement.</p><p>“Oh— it's Asami! Hey, let's talk to her!”</p><p>An eyebrow twitched, <em> Well shit. </em> Looking to her left she smiled before briskly walking towards the bathroom. She could hear some footsteps tapping behind her but she was already within reach. Once inside the bathroom, she decided to freshen up. By the time she finished washing her hands, she gave herself one last look with a slight smirk.</p><p>“I still look good if I say so myself.” </p><p>Flicking her hair back, she headed back towards the dance hall. That’s when the lights went off. She paused in place. </p><p>“I guess we’re at the climax…”</p><p>“Come on! We have to get Asami!”</p><p>“Have you seen her?”</p><p>“Where’s Asami!”</p><p>Tensing up, Asami looked to her right to see some boys heading towards her. She clicks her tongue before rushing into the crowd. “Sorry, excuse me, coming through.” She squeezed in between a group of kids before finding herself stumbling onto the dance floor. “Shit, I didn't mean to come here—”</p><p>“Asami!”</p><p>“There she is!”</p><p>Her face drops before she bolts off towards the center. That's when her eyes widened. Her mouth fell slightly as she eyed someone wearing a familiar and complementing red dress. She whispers to herself, “Don't tell me…”</p><p>With a random boy on her tail, she quickly walked over to this girl. Appearing out of nowhere, she smiled smugly while raising a hand. “Hey Adora.”</p><p>The girl, who she now recognized to be Korra from the soccer club, twitched before turning around. She blinked a few times with a confused look. After her eyes scanned her up and down, she rolled her eyes playfully before bringing her hand up. Their hands touched and they started swaying to the music.</p><p>Asami contemplated before speaking up, “I don't know about you… but I am having a blast.”</p><p>Korra raised a brow as they switched positions. They grabbed both of each other’s hands before closing in against each other. “Whatever it is you’re planning won't work.”</p><p>“You sure?” They spun away from each other before Asami twirled back into Korra’s arms with a thump. “Maybe it won’t work… but then again—” abruptly pulling Korra down to a dip, she held her back as she smirked before winking. “Maybe it already has.”</p><p>They snapped back up just in time for the end of the song as they remained flush against each other’s body. Slightly speechless, Korra blinked before laughing with an eyebrow raised. “Care to explain what the plan was?”</p><p>“Mmh…” Asami glanced off to the direction she left the boys before rolling her eyes slightly. “Boys.”</p><p>“Ahhh…“ Korra’s lips widened to an “o” shape in understanding before she grabbed her hand. “Well… how about we book it and talk about She-Ra’s ending! None of my friends watch it and I’ve been dying to fangirl with someone!!”</p><p>Asami blinked before laughing happily, “Yeah sure, I’ve been wanting to fangirl with someone too.”</p><p>Still hand in hand, they walked off the dance floor.</p><p>“I’m Korra by the way, I think this is the first time we’ve met?”</p><p>“I believe so and I’m Asami, nice to meet the soccer club’s ace.”</p><p>Korra rubbed her nose, “Say’s our school’s legendary ranked number one student! Never pegged ya as a cartoon fan.”</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders, “What can I say? I watch them on my down time and She-Ra’s one of the best cartoons out of the most recent ones. The old school ones are more of my jam though.”</p><p>Her face lit up with a bright smile, “Please tell you’ve seen Kim Possible.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“American Dragon: Jake Long?”</p><p>“Who do you think I am? Of course I have,” she flicked her hair back, “Swat Kats.”</p><p>Korra’s mouth dropped, “No way!” She laughed happily as they walked out the door,  “Say, you by chance wanna come to my house?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They abruptly stopped in place when Korra stopped walking. “Oh… wait, I don't drive… my friend drove me here.”</p><p>Asami smiled, “No worries I drove here too, let me just text my friend.” </p><p>They continued walking with Asami in the lead as she texted Opal..</p><p>“Alright, we should be set. She says she’d hitch a ride.” Putting her phone into her pocket, she faces Korra. “You wanna swing by the Ferret Mart for snacks? I have a mini mover theater in my house.”</p><p>“Shut up! Please tell me you have the og dvds?”</p><p>This time, Asami smirked. “Obviously. What else would I do with my money?”</p><p>Korra lit up with the brightest grin out there, “Sounds perfect!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Oh, and shout out to one of my insta followers for the twerking story 💀 💀 😂 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>